Las Campanas Guían Nuestros Pasos
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: El día en que se conocieron, las campanas sonaron cuando ellos se presentaron. Aquel sonido, presenten esa vez y muchas otras, sobretodo en el día de su boda, no iba a dejarlos dar pasos al azar.


**_¡Ciao!_**

Sí, ya se van a cansar de mí(?) ains

Es la primera vez en toda mi pinche vida que estoy tan activa con los fanfics, usha. Hay que temer, se viene una gran tormenta, ¡una Ola Brava! Busquen sus salvavidas antes que sea tarde...

 **Undertale no es mío (ni lo será tampoco(?), tampoco sus personajes, únicamente los uso para mis ideas porque... ¡porque aún es legal!**

 **Este fic participa del reto _Drabbles, drabbles y más drabbles_ del foro  Multifandom is the new Black.**

Btw, aquí son humanos... por si las moscas, eh(?)

* * *

Con paso lento, va entrando, del brazo de su padre quien sonríe melancólico y orgulloso, feliz; su madre, mucho más adelante, llora mientras se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Amigos y familia, todos impacientes por ser testigos de tan hermosa unión. Las campanas sonando tan fuerte y vigorosamente que a cualquiera aturdiría, mas solamente saca sonrisas y más lágrimas conforme son tocadas. Así mismo durante toda la marcha.

-Aún recuerdo cuando se conocieron- Comentó el padre, acariciando con suavidad por encima de la tela de los guantes, la mano de su única hija

Ellos también lo recuerdan. Ella, especialmente, no quiere olvidarlo nunca.

Con cierta timidez ese chico le había hablado, su voz temblaba un poco, y un rubor teñía sus mejillas. Estaba perdido y necesitaba llegar a un lugar, sin embargo ella no pudo ser de mucha ayuda. Ambos se encontraban perdidos. Decidieron sacar un poco de plática, sin darse cuenta de como el tiempo pasaba, ya pronto era mediodía y las campanas de una iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar con rigor.

Fue entonces cuando se presentaron, pues en toda la mañana que llevaban hablando, no habían dicho sus nombres. Ambos, al percatarse de eso, se rieron de sí mismos. No fue la última vez que se encontraron.

Se encontraban con cierta frecuencia, a decir verdad, antes de descubrir lo cerca que vivían el uno del otro. Apenas entonces, comenzaron a hacerse más cercanos, y recién a finales de ese año comenzaron a salir.

Ambos recuerdan esa primera vez que se vieron, tan perdidos, eran tan sólo un par de adolescentes nuevos en la ciudad.

-Asgore Dreemurr- La voz firme del padre, su seria expresión, su mirada fija en los ojos del rubio-, te entrego a mi hija

Con esas palabras, soltó cuidadosa y lentamente la mano y el brazo de Toriel, besándola en la mejilla antes de ir a sentarse junto a su esposa. Ambos viendo a su ya no tan pequeña niña, casarse.

Se miraron el uno al otro mientras decían sus votos, las campanas aún no dejaban sonar. Y, cuando ambos dieron el sí, parecieron quedarse solos. Nada hacía ruido y nada se oía.

-Dios, Asgore- Una sonrisa temblorosa esbozan sus labios- ¿Esto de verdad está pasando?

El susodicho sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo mientras besaba sus manos- ¿Oyes las campanas, Tori?

Dichas esas palabras, como un hechizo al romperse, se vuelven a oír las campanas sonar. Sin variar ni flaquear, ellas saben qué hacer y cuando, exactamente.

-Sí, las oigo

Asgore se acerca para susurrarle algo al oído, levantando el velo con cuidado.

-Ellas nos van a guiar

Una risa escapa de sus labios junto con un par de lágrimas. Ambas miradas vuelven a encontrarse, diciéndose cuanto se aman, pero sin decirlo realmente. Con un gesto delicado toma el rostro de la mujer que tanto ama.

-... _Ich lieben dich, Mein Lieben Tori_

- _I-Ich liebe dich auch... Mein Liebe Gorey_

* * *

Mi Headcannon es que Asgore es alemán, o tiene ascendencia. Me guío principalmente por el título de su Tema, que está en alemán, también por un mero estereotipo físico que no es realmente muy importante.

Esto no es Angst, hice algo bonito por primera vez en un largo rato(?) okno

Espero que les haya gustado uwu Tenía que escribir algo de ellos, mgh ;; Son tan lindos que duele su separación, al menos en un Fanfic que sean un poquito felices(?)

Ah, se me olvidaba...

 _Ichi lieben dich, Mein Lieben Tori_ vendría siendo _Te amo, Mi Querida/Amada Tori_ o también _Mi Amor_

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ significaría _Te amo también/También te amo_ , eso

La diferencia sería que en uno se refiere a una mujer y en otra un hombre(?) pero es básicamente lo mismo. Yo tampco es que sepa la gran cosa e/e son sólo frases que me había aprendido hace un tiempo

Gracias por leerme, comentar, darle a fav, follow, etc. Se les agradece de todo kokorito

 **An**


End file.
